There's no such thing as Forever
by CrazyPurpleKitten
Summary: Edward and Bella finds out that someone will be destroying their forever after...
1. Chapter 1

There's no such thing as forever

Bella's POV

It was a long battle, Jake and Renesmee reached their destination just when the battle had ended. All the Volturi were dead. All of them. Carlisle wasn't so lucky, we buried him and hoped he rests in peace. We told the townspeople that he died in a car crash. Esme, on the other hand, was completely heartbroken. I wish I had a time machine. I wish we could start again.

Edward's POV

It was good to know the my little angel would be safe but I have a feeling that this forever wasn't going to last. We left Forks for London, where Ness and Jacob we waiting for us. Billy was upset when we told him we were moving but he supported us and told us he would visit us and we would visit him.

**Volterra, Italy.**

No one's POV

A dark figure walked over to the gate that led to Castle Volturi. A guard then greeted her.

"Miss Serena! What a surprise!"

"Where's Aro?" she demanded.

"He's dead, miss. He fought with the Cullens," he stammered.

"The Cullens" she said throught gritted teeth. She ran into the castle and disappeared.

Serena rushed into a dark room.

"The Cullens, they've done it again" she muttered.

Serena, is the most powerful vampire you will ever face, a creation of both Aro and Jane, bitten at a very young age of 15. Jane first attempted to turn her, but her venom did not work, then Aro did, creating an extrodinary creature.

"I'm getting revenge," And she will.

**London, England**

Alice's POV

I saw her. Serena. Her flawless pale skin, shiny dark hair and red eyes. She wants revenge, she needs it. She is going to kill us.

"No," I muttered

"What?" Bella questioned.

"Serena, she's coming for us." Edward looked at Alice, horrified.

"Who?" Bella asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Bella, you don't want to know..."

"Her powers are beyond imagination, _she's_ beyond imagination," Rosalie managed to say...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Who is this "Serena" vampire? Why is everyone so terrified of her?

"Edward, who _is_ she?", he sighed.

"Serena of Genoa, a creation of Aro and Jane, can do anything to get what she wants, anything. She could kill a million people."

I stood there, too shocked to speak, eyes wide as the ocean. We were lucky that Ness isn't here, she's at the park with Jake, if she was, she would be absolutely terrified.

"Yes, Bella, I get everything I want, and this times it's you and your reckless family," a voice as beautiful as a nightingale sang. I shuddered, it was definitely Serena.

"Bella, I know what your thinking, your powers are not strong enough, of course when I said family I meant Renesmee, isn't she your daughter? Don't even try to hide. Don't even _try. _I will find you, those pesky wolves can't and won't help and protect you, my army is stronger and larger, oh, and also, nothing lasts forever, my dear, not even vampire love,"

This can't be happening.

"No," I stuttered.

"Farewell, I will see you all soon,"

"NO!" I screamed. Edward ran over and took me in his arms cradling me.

"I love you, Bella, I will do _anything_ for you and Renesmee," he comforted.

Edward's POV

How will I protect them? We're dealing with the most powerful and rebellious vampire, in history. I need to do something. We can't do this alone, why won't the wolves help us? I need these questions answered. I just need my family to be safe.

Knowing the Volturi, they probably created minions all over the world, deadly animals and vicious creatures. It wasn't just us vampires and werewolves, there are witches and wizards everywhere. Good and evil, mostly extremely evil. What am I to do?

We don't have enough vampires and werewolves, thats for sure, Serena's powers are too strong, she alone could destroy Earth...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

The minute I stepped into the living room of the Cullen's holiday home, I instantly knew something was up. I heard several muffled voices coming from the living room. Renesmee ran from my side to Bella, who was sitting a the sofa, paler than usual. I'm not kidding you, she was _paler_ than she usually was. Her eyes showed no signs of happiness, she looked hopeless.

Edward, on the other hand, sat next to Bella, rubbing his temples slowly. The minute Renesmee called his name he pulled her into a hug, and told her to go and play with Rosalie. Something is definitely up.

"So, you gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

"Jacob, someone's out to get us. Someone extremely powerful, Serena of Genoa," Edward explained. Why did this name sound so familiar? I _must _have heard it from somewhere, I know her, but I can't think, not right now...

"I'll help you, I won't let anyone harm Ness,"

"You can't," Bella said.

I looked at her annoyed, "Why?"

"She can destroy anything and anyone, Jake, she has witches and wizards on her side, deadly creatures they are, wouldn't wanna go near them," Alice explained, after being quiet for days.

I need to find a way to help them, I have imprinted on Renesmee and I _need_ her to be safe. Wolves hate vampires BUT we have an agreement with the monsters of the seas. We can do it.

Serena's POV

They can't do anything to harm me. Nothing. I can read Bella's mind, while poor Edward can't, I can turn the seas into lava, I control the Earth. I will now control the people. Renesmee will be mine, and this time, forever. Witches and wizards from all kinds of places will join me. Ogres bow before me, is there anything I can't do? No. There isn't.

I have lived to see the joy of birth, and the sorrow of death. I have seen it all for 789 years I have lived, my face might be young, but I am more wise than any old man or woman. I am Serena of Genoa and I will fight until my last breath of air, my last taste of blood and my last day on Earth. Nothing lasts forever. Nothing.

I need revenge, not only did they kill the Aro, who was like a father to me, they killed the most important people than made me live until now. I have nothing left, they took everything from me, now I am about to take _everything_ away from them, and I have no shame in what I am about to do. None.

Alice's POV

I dropped my glass of wine, and gasped. There in my vision, I saw Serena, eyes bright red and fiery going against Edward, Bella, trying to protect Ness, but couldn't. Ness was taken away by, an ogre. An OGRE?! Like Shrek? Gross, I had no idea they existed. How could someone, let's say something because she obviously doesn't have a heart, how could something be so cruel?

I told Jasper about my vision and he told me not to tell Bells and Edward just yet, we won't want them to lose hope. Our cousins won't want to help us, we have lost a lot and we can't bring what we lost back. It's just part of life and learning. I sighed, we will lose. I feel terrible to think this but if Bella had gotten rid of Ness, life would be easier, but I love Ness, we all do, we just want her to have a live she deserved. A life she wants. To live without having to run.

Esme's POV

I couldn't live without Carlisle, he is my world and will always be, I would have gone to the Volturi and asked to be executed but I have to live, for my dear, sweet Renesmee, the only reason I'm alive. She was the sun on a rainy day and I would sacrifice myself any day for her. We aren't flesh and blood but I love her endlessly.

We can stop another battle, especially with Serena, if she starts a fight she ends it with victory, alone. She will never share a prize with anyone, that cold-hearted creature, despicable. And this is just the start, I know there's more coming...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena's POV

Everglades, Florida

Within this swamp lives Arletta, Witch of the Swamp. She controls every living life in the swamps and will do anything to be set free from her curse. Which is to stay in the Everglades forever. Like I always believe, forever isn't a choice. It doesn't exist, I will only set her free if she helps me, with my battle with the Cullens.

I arrived in her old, cottage, surrounded by vicious snakes slithering and sliding in the mud. I knocked the door, and there stood Arletta, a young witch, probably immortalized at a young age.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

" I will set you free, Arletta. Would you want that?"

"Yes,"

"Well, life isn't easy and I need you to do something for me, in return, I will set you free from your curse," I said sensibly.

"What do you want me to do?"

I smirked, I knew she would do anything, I could read her mind, loud and clear.

" I need you to fight for me, come stay at my castle and I will give you more details afterwards," I said then teleported her to her destination and now, I must head to my next destination. Berlin, Germany.

Bella's POV

London, England

We need to move, we need to move now, I know we can't escape but we need an army, a large one. We're heading to find the legendary monsters of the seas. Jacob believes that they will help us defeat Serena, then again, they're monsters of the seas. The _seas_, all they can do is stay in the sea. We need to find them first, and we have no clue to where they are, they might be near or far but we will find them. We will, I just know that we will. Jacob is taking Renesmee back to Forks to live with my dad, Jake is going there to see his dad too. He's going to take good care of her.

Alice's POV

I saw Serena, she was in Florida, to see Arletta, Witch of the Swamps, they made a deal and they would fight against us. Now she is one step closer to us, she's in Berlin, then she'll go to Paris, France, my vision ended. I could not see clearly, like someone was blurring out my vision, I can't see Ness's future anymore. I can't see ours, Serena is blocking my vision, and I can't do anything about it.

All this could start another World War, this time, with mythical creatures than no one had ever known of. That no one could ever imagine existed. It's like fighting fire with fire all you get from that is more fire. Humans would be on either one of our sides, as minions, fighting for us, until the end. If we can't get the monsters to agree, we're heading to the South Pole another place where another group of mystical creatures awaits...

Serena's POV

Berlin, Germany

I heading to the darkest street in Berlin. And waited for 4 long hours until a car pulled up. It was 3am and it was the foggiest night, or should I say morning of Berlin. I got into the car and there I was sitting next to Cornelius, Wizard of the Elements . He could change the weather in the click of his fingers, he could create a storm, make the morning fog rise, make the sunshine and let the rain pour. Just who I needed.

"Serena, my darling, how good to see you," he said.

"Cornelius, I need your help, the Cullens, they've killed Aro, and the other, I need revenge," At the mention of the Cullens he eyes glistened, AnneMarie Cullen had once been his lover and had cheated on him, twice. I could see the pain in his eyes and his face.

"I seek revenge too, dear Serena and I will fight alongside you until the last drop of my blood, my dear," he kissed my hands as I held his and teleported him to my castle, I just need 3 more and I will call my dear friends from the North. I will kill the Cullens if its the last thing I do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Paris, France.

Serena's POV

I breathed in the fresh air. It was good to be home. Sure, I am Serena of Genoa but I spent most of my childhood here in Paris. Here I was, to meet Loving, Witch of Love. She can create and destroy love. Kind of like a cupid, but worse. I would ask her to destroy Edward and Bella's love, just to make them realize what they have done and cause searing pain in their hearts, I want them to feel what I felt, I want them to feel my pain and when I have gone through. Sure, she has gone throughout birth and labor but that isn't what I felt, I've felt worst pains, you won't imagine.

I went to a restaurant where Loving could be found, breaking couples up and making couples love each other. I had known her since I was 5 and now that we are both immortal, we'll be best friends, for life. She was 788 and I am 789 years old. I waved at her. She flew over to me, hovering over the lovers she created proudly.

"Hey, Serena, I see you need help," she said

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"I'll help, I have mastered my powers, by the way," she said and smirked, she held out her hands for mine, ready to be teleported.

"See you soon, dear friend," I said as I teleported her to Castle Voltaire.

It was easy getting the first three witches and wizard. The other two were the most deadly and dangerous witch and wizard. And I know where to find them. The amazon forest. It will take a lot of persuading for sure. And I knew just how to do it.

Jacob's POV

Southampton, England.

We're looking for Ocealius (oh-sea-lius) , the mighty Monster of the seas, creator of the sea creatures, we are out at sea in a boat, me and Edward. I'm pretty sure he's not going to like him, at all. After all, he stinks, of blood. Animal blood, I still hate him, if you asked me but right here, right now, we need each other we need to help each other get through this, Bella, ugh, Bella is devastated, she will not drink or talk to anyone. All she does is look at a picture of baby Renesmee, AKA, Serena's target.

Who does she think she is anyways, this Serena girl, or lets say, Vampire. What did Ness do? Sure, the adults, _we_ fought, but who declared war on us? _Them_ and who is coming for revenge for what one of _them_ did? Serena. I'll admit she's really beautiful, her pale skin was full of life, oddly to say because she is a vampire, her full, naturally berry-colored lips were flawless. Her hair was dark brown wavy and shiny. Her eyes, deep red, bright red when mad, I've seen her. I've seen her before. Yesterday she was in my dreams, begging me to join her, begging my father, begging our clan. She said she didn't want to hurt anybody, and did I believe her? No? It was just a dream anyways. Just a boring old dream.

"Where is he?" Edward asked, guiding me out of my daydream.

"Uh, once we see a blue sparkle on the surface of the water, created by Ocealius, it was bright blue, and only we werewolves, witches and vampires can see it.

"Like that one?"

"No," I replied.

1 hour later

Suddenly a bright blue light shot from the sea, it was Ocealius!

"There! Ocealius!" I shouted. I threw a jewel into the sea and was greeted with a huge blue giant, eyes as blue as the sky, skin, deep blue as the abyss of the sea, teeth white and sharp. I shuddered. This is one scary monster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

Ocealius is huge. I looked at him, studying his unique features was no creature which I knew about like him.

"You gonna help us?" I shouted.

"My family needs your help, please," Edward pleaded.

"Ah, Serena of Genoa, beautiful woman she is, I will help you, I will bring with me my friends and we will fight alongside you, but we can only battle in the water or near the coast," he said slowly.

"Don't worry, we plan on battling at sea," I assured him. He nodded, and dove down deep into the depths of the beautiful ocean. We need more help. We need the Hydra. She wasn't dead. Just hiding. We need to find her. We need to find her fast.

Edward's POV

Well, that was fast, Alice and Jasper are off to get other vampires from Europe. Bella, well, she's at home, probably staring at the wall or something. Everyone of us knows this battle isn't a battle worth fighting for. We knew we are going to lose, but I guess it's worth a try, isn't it?

Serena's POV

Amazon Rainforest

As I walked deeper into the forest I could smell the strong scent of the stinky werewolves. Gross. I knew Xylia was here somewhere. The Witch of Earth. She controlled every that happens on Earth. I met her when I was a newborn all the Volturi sends their newborns to her, to let her give them more and more powers, she was like my mother. But, where is she? I walked further and further, snakes bowing their little heads before me.

"Serena!" a voice said. I turned to look at whom it was coming from. It wasn't Xylia. It is my _worst _nightmare.

"What do you want?" I screamed. This can't be happening.

Sorry this chapter is very short! I don't have much time, three more tomorrow, promise!

Xoxo,

CrazyPurpleKitten


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena's POV

I stared at my older brother, Jonathan, in disbelief, he had left my family, when he was 18, I didn't know that he became a wizard.

"Dear sister, I sense you need help and wanted to tell you that I am always here for you," he began.

"Then why leave us? I was only 5, Jonathan, 5!" I screeched.

"Serena, I met a powerful wizard, Remus, he had offered to make me his apprentice and I agreed, he gave me some money for our family and I left, please forgive me dear, dear, Serena, and I will help you, all the way, not only did the Cullens murder Aro, Alec, Jane and another vampire, whose name I have forgotten, Miranda Cullen had cursed Remus, and killed him, right in front of me..." he said sadly.

I stared at my brother in shock. The Cullens were the most despicable creatures on Earth, I snickered.

"We'll get them, brother," I assured him.

"I know-" he started. We were interrupted by Xylia, who had hear our conversation, she had green eyes, gray hair and wore a black cloak and black boots.

"Ah! There you are! I've been searching for you two everywhere!" she exclaimed.

"Searching for us?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to warn you that the Cullens and the Wolves are fighting alongside each other once again and they have asked the Monsters of the Seas to help them, now, they are searching for the mystical Hydra," she explained.

"WHAT? The HYDRA?" I screamed.

"Yes, yes, the Hydra," she said calmly.

"Don't worry, dear, I will summon the ogres from the south to help you, I will help you too, but not during the fight, I am very old, you see, I will help you gain powers and health and prepare for battle," said Xylia slowly but surely. I nodded and bid here farewell until I finish my job, grabbed her old but extremely soft hands and teleported her to Castle Volturi, so that she could meet the others, share ideas, and get ready for the battle of our lives.

Jonathan looked down at me. His blue eyes gleaming with hope.

"Where to next, Rena?" I smiled at the mention of my old nickname.

"California," I replied.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Montgomery, Wizard of Pain,"

"How are we every going to persuade him?"

"I'm not sure but we will, eventually," I replied.

He held his hand out and I teleported both of us to Los Angeles, California.

Los Angeles, CA, USA

3.56am

"Why LA?" Jonathan asked.

"He goes everywhere, he's now at the graveyard, I can sense his smell..."

"Rena?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your powers anyways?" he asked, I smirked.

"Nathan, do you really wanna know," I said as I tilted my head.

"Why would I ask?"

"Well, I can teleport people, I can play with any living creature's mind, I can read it, tell it to do exotic things and best of all, I can make them feel any emotion I want, I can torture people," I said.

"Wow, I can break things, anything, mountains, buildings and all that," he exclaimed.

"Great!,"I grinned,"time to find the most powerful wizard on Earth..."

Edward's POV

Lake Lerna

"Jake, where the heck is the Hydra?" I asked getting annoyed, we have been searching for her everywhere.

"If I knew, why would I be finding it will you?" Jacob retorted. I rolled my eyes, and accidentally tripped on a stone causing a stairwell to open.

"What is in there?" I asked.

"Dude, you gotta stop asking me, I have never done something like this before," Jacob said, "after you," he said pointing to the stairwell.

I walked in and down the staircase. This is freaky, I feel like something's going to jump out and attack me. The stone closed the opening of the cavern.

"EDWARD!" I heard Jake holler, " DON'T GO DOWN!"

"Why? Jake get in here!" I shouted.

" I can't," Jacob screamed back, "It won't open!"

I heard a sound coming from the other side of a cave, then, an ear piercing scream...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob..." a voice said, "when will you ever learn to follow your heart," I turned around. Serena.

"JACOB!" I heard Edward yell.

"I know you want to join me," Serena said seductively walking slowly towards me. I ignored her and tried to help get Edward out of the dark cavern.

"You can't do anything to help him," she said.

"Go away,"

"Help me,"

"Never,"

She vanished leaving the stone door to the cave sealed shut.

Edward's POV

"JAKE! I'M GOING IN!" I yelled. No reply. I ran down the stairs quietly to wear the mysterious noise was coming from. I saw a huge creature, with multiple heads, looking down at a woman. Who is that? I couldn't see clearly but I sensed that she was a supernatural creature, but what exactly is she, she's not a werewolf, definitely not a vampire. Was she a witch?

"Who's there?" the woman asked, "I can smell you,"

I walked out from my hiding place. She stood there, study my facial features, I could read her mind, she was looking for food. I told her I could help her, she was trapped with the Hydra, Serena did this to her many centuries ago and she is starving so I did and just in time,Jacob managed to open the stone door with his paws, I gave her some food and she told me that she appreciated my help and will help us in the battle.

Jacob told me he met Serena and she asked him to join her, of course he said no, but he was hesitant in every word he spoke.

Alice's POV

This is going to be a battle between monsters, no one had every known existed, a battle for revenge. I sighed, my powers were no use once they are blocked by Serena's mind-controlling powers, she could make people hate each other, love each other or kill each other. I think she can break through Bella's shield powers and read her mind. Thats what she said before, when she declared war.

Billy's POV

Renesmee was to stay here for a while, I have no clue why but when Jake dropped her off he looked worried, like he didn't wanna let her go. She is a sweet little girl, she's perfect. She's always smiling but she misses her mother and father dearly. I called Bells to tell her that Nessie missed her like crazy, Bella sounded different, she sounds sad and hopeless. Odd. Anyways, she would be heading her in a day or so.

Bella's POV

I boarded the plane to Forks and hoped that everything would be okay. I have a feeling the war would start soon as Serena, whom have already gathered her minions have already prepared for her battle. I missed Ness so much. She is my whole world and I would never let anyone hurt her. Never.

Serena's POV

Castle Volturi, Italy

All the witches and wizards were gather around, chatting away, planning new tactics. I smiled. I knew who would win this battle. I only needed Montgomery. My brother was in New York searching for him, apparently we couldn't track him down, we needed to find his as soon as possible.


End file.
